planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is the 2014 sequel to the 2011 science fiction film Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Andy Serkis, returns as Caesar, Judy Greer plays Caesar's wife, Cornelia (replacing dancer Devyn Dalton in the role). The film also stars Nick Thurston who joins the cast as Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, Blue Eyes. While Toby Kebbell joins the cast as Caesar's rival Koba (replacing Christopher Gordon in the role). The film also stars Keri Russell as Ellie, Jason Clarke as Malcolm, and Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander, the human family which Caesar encounters while Gary Oldman joins the cast as Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Synopsis 10 years from now,http://www.dawnofapes.com Caesar tries to maintain order over a growing nation of genetically evolved apes who are threatened by a band of humans in San Francisco, survivors of the devastating virus unleashed a decade and a half earlier. They reach a fragile peace, but it proves short-lived, as both sides are brought to the brink of a war that will determine who will emerge as Earth's dominant species. Plot Starting in 2016, Hunsiker, the first known carrier of the ALZ-113 virus, spreads the infection first in France, then to Europe, then all over the world. Entire governments trace where the virus started, which is San Francisco. As entire governments of every nation in the world, is trying to find a cure but proves difficult. The virus causes many nations to declare martial law, and massive civil unrest breaks out, followed by power outage, and causing millions of deaths worldwide. The virus finally causes the collapse of human civilization and the economic collapse of every country in the world. Ten years later, Caesar now leads and governs a new generation of apes in a community located in the Muir Woods Park. The group includes comrades from the ape sanctuary (notably Rocket and Maurice) as well as Koba, the scarfaced bonobo formerly experimented on at Gen-sys. Caesar leads the apes on a hunting party for deer, where his adolescent son, Blue Eyes, is scarred by an attacking grizzly bear but is saved by Caesar and Koba. Afterwards, Caesar is summoned to his home in the apes' newly built village, where his sick wife has given birth to a newborn son. Blue Eyes and Ash (son of Rocket) encounter a small party of armed survivors in the forest led by a man named Malcolm. In a panic, Carver, holding deep distrust for the apes, shoots and wounds Ash. Caesar and the other apes appear ordering the humans to leave the woods, but sends Koba and two other apes to allow them. It is revealed a group of humans genetically immune to the virus have established a guarded safe-haven inside a semi-built tower in the heart of post-apocalyptic San Francisco. The Ape Council then debates over to wage war against the humans since they attacked one of their own. However, Caesar is against this, stating the apes have created so much and can't afford to lose themselves in war. He is soon told by Koba that he will do anything Caesar ordered due to him liberating him from human torture, but states the apes most show strength to which Caesar agrees. The next day, Caesar preemptively leads the ape army to a face-to-face confrontation with the humans at the tower where he speaks to the surprise of the people there. Caesar shouts; "Apes do not want war! But will fight if we must!". Caesar then orders the humans to stay in their own territory while the apes stay in their own. He personally orders Malcolm, the safe-haven's co-founder, to never enter ape territory again and, after returning Malcolm's son's satchel, the apes leave. Malcolm convinces the human camp's leader Dreyfus to give him three days to reconcile with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Dreyfus reluctantly agrees, but is distrustful of the apes and arms survivors using an abandoned armory in preparation for war if Malcolm doesn't return. Malcolm and his group then head to Ape Territory, he tells them he's going in alone and says if he's not back in an hour they must leave. Malcolm then heads into the Ape Village where he is spotted by a gorilla named Luca who alerts the other gorillas and captures Malcolm. The apes bring the human to Caesar where he gives his reason for disobeying the rule Caesar gave. Koba encourages him to kill Malcolm on the spot, but Malcolm begs him not to and says if he is a threat to them they have permission to kill him where he stand. Seeing possible peace between the races, Caesar allows Malcolm to work on the dam's generator provided that humans give up their guns and work unarmed. Time and time again, Caesar is unable to successfully teach Blue Eyes about the humans' capacity for good he witnessed while growing up. As Malcolm, his wife Ellie, and son Alexander work, they bond with the apes. Trust temporarily comes to a standstill as Carver threatens both of Caesar's sons with a concealed weapon, but later Ellie helps treat Caesar's sick wife with antibiotics. Koba secretly discovers the armory and confronts Caesar's allegiance, mocking him over his "love" for humans. Caesar heavily beats Koba for his insolence, but forgives him, citing his law that "Ape not kill ape". Despite being forgiven, a furious Koba secretly plans to overthrow Caesar. Koba steals an assault rifle from the armory after murdering two human guards. Later that night, power is eventually restored to the city; the humans rejoice and Malcolm's team celebrates with the apes. Meanwhile, Koba ambushes Carver and beats him to death, stealing his hat and lighter. He then has his two henchapes, Grey and Stone, set the apes' home on fire. In hiding, Koba shoots Caesar in the shoulder as the two lock eyes, causing him to fall off a cliff. The ape village then goes up in flames and the colony grows frantic with the loss of their Ape King and homes as Blue Eyes locates the gun showing it to the colony. Maurice helps Malcolm and his family escape into hiding. Koba then appears and, while brainwashing Blue Eyes and the other apes, blames Malcolm's team for Caesar's death and burning of the colony home. Assuming leadership, he declares war on the humans as retribution. Having the young and females into hiding, he leads the male apes to battle in San Francisco. The Ape Army then charge through the woods, overwhelm the human armory and charge the tower’s gates heavily armed. A fierce battle erupts between the two colonies and the already damaged city suffers more damage. Despite the heavy casualties on both sides, Koba and the apes overrun the gates using a hijacked tank, allowing the apes to enter the city and place it in utter chaos. In the process, many humans are killed or captured as Dreyfus flees underground. The next morning, the apes pursue a group of fleeing humans into a building hunting down as many defenseless humans as they can. When Ash refuses to follows Koba's orders to kill an unarmed man, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash right before Blue Eyes and the other apes. The power-mad Bonobo states; "Caesar gone! Apes follow Koba now!" With that he has all the apes imprison all the humans in containment units desiring for them to "know life in cage". On a bus adjacent to the human cages, Blue Eyes finds Maurice, Rocket, Luca and several others jailed due to Koba feeling they are all still loyal to Caesar. Maurice tells Blue Eyes to protect himself as Koba orders the apes to find and capture any remaining free humans still in the city. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alexander who hid from the rampaging apes, find Caesar barely alive and Caesar informs them that it was Koba, not Carver who shot him. The humans gather Caesar up transport him to San Francisco which is now under the apes control. Caesar then guides the humans to his former home where Malcolm’s family discover Caesar’s upbringing with humans. Ellie notes on Caesar's failing condition and he needs treatment but her medical supplies are in the city to which Malcolm volunteers to retrieve. Malcolm then travels through the city while avoiding the patrolling apes is able obtain the medical supplies and crosses paths with Blue Eyes who he persuades to spare him and Malcolm tells the prince his father is still alive. Malcolm returns to the Rodman house with Ellie's supplies and brings Blue Eyes back with him to Caesar. Ellie proceeds to operate on Caesar as he and Blue Eyes embrace, updating, and forgiving each other. Caesar then rests as his son finds a picture of Caesar and Will Rodman together before his father awakens. Caesar then laments on his misguided views of thinking apes were better than humans, having now seen what they're capable of and realizing the two races are not so different after all. Blue Eyes aids his father by freeing the humans and the apes loyal to Caesar while a resting Caesar becomes nostalgic examining mementos from his childhood. The freed apes join Caesar and Malcolm guides through the city subway but they are forced to separate when Malcolm reunites with Dreyfus and his remaining men. Malcolm is then told by Dreyfus that he and his men are planning to ignite a series of C4 explosives underneath the tower. Malcolm, however, holds Dreyfus and the others at gunpoint wanting to buy Caesar time to end the chaos. As this happens, Caesar and his followers confront Koba at the summit of the tower. After a brief exchange of words, a battle for power begins between the two apes and soon goes across the tower with the other apes watching intently. Back underground, Dreyfus informs Malcolm that his men have already made radio contact with another band of survivors on their way to fight the apes in San Francisco. Dreyfus then steals the C4 trigger stating "I'm saving the human race" before pressing the button igniting the explosives. The explosion simultaneously kills Dreyfus and his men while Malcolm narrowly manages to hide for cover. The explosion destroys a majority of the underground area as well collapsing part of the tower, injuring and killing several apes. As Caesar, Blue Eyes and the other apes assist the injured, Koba picks up a gun and opens fire on the apes, wounding Maurice. Enraged, Caesar jumps at Koba and tackles him, sending them both tumbling. Caesar falls to safety while Koba left dangling on a ledge, clinging for dear life. Koba begs Caesar to save him, citing the "Ape not kill ape" law. Caesar grabs Koba's hand but looking upon the chaos Koba has caused, he firmly declares Koba is not an ape before letting go of his hand, sending the treacherous, screaming bonobo falling to his death in the pit. The remaining apes then cheer on Caesar while the latter expresses remorse for his former friend. The apes then reunite with the females and young but Caesar notices Grey and other apes holding Malcolm at gunpoint, he orders them to leave him and Malcolm informs Caesar of the impending arrival of human reinforcements. He implores Caesar to leave the city ore else there would be an all-out war. However, Caesar refuses stating; "War has already begun. Ape started war, and human, human will not forgive". Caesar instead tells Malcolm to take his family and leave for safety before the fighting begins while apologizing to his new friend. The two mourn their lost chance for peace before embracing and parting ways wishing the other luck. As Malcolm slips away into the shadows, Caesar embraces his family and the remaining apes proceed to bow down to him ready for Caesar to lead them into war. Caesar then looks into the horizon awaiting the conflict started by Koba to begin. After the credits, sounds of heavy breathing and unidentified rubble sounds are heard. Cast and Crew Primary Cast Evolved Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar - a common chimpanzee, the leader of the apes and king of the Ape Colony, Cornelia's husband, and the father of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Toby Kebbell as Koba - a scarred bonobo and Caesar's former friend, former adviser and former lieutenant, now rival and archenemy. *Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's teenage son, prince of the Ape Colony and the older brother of Cornelius. *Karin Konoval as Maurice - an orangutan, Caesar's first best friend and one of his advisers and lieutenants, a teacher and the Ape Colony's overseer. *Terry Notary as Rocket - a chimpanzee and Caesar's third best friend and one of his lieutenants, former rival and the father of Ash. *Judy Greer as Cornelia - a female chimpanzee and Caesar's wife, queen of the Ape Colony and the mother of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. *Doc Shaw as Ash - the teenage son of Rocket, and Blue Eyes' best friend. *Richard King as Stone - a chimpanzee who is a follower of Koba and assists him with his plans. *Lee Ross as Grey - a chimpanzee who is another of Koba's followers. *Scott Lang as Luca - a gorilla, Caesar's close friend and one of his lieutenants. *CGI as Cornelius - the newborn son of Caesar and Cornelia, the younger brother of Blue Eyes, and the second prince of the Ape Colony. Humans * Jason Clarke as Malcolm - the leader of the Humans who team up with Caesar, a protagonist; the human counterpart of Caesar. * Gary Oldman as Dreyfus - the leader of the Human Colony, an antagonist; the human counterpart of Koba. * Keri Russell as Ellie - Malcolm's second wife and the step-mother of Alexander; the human counterpart of Cornelia. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Alexander - Malcolm's teenage son and step-son of Ellie, befriended by Maurice; the human counterpart for Blue Eyes. * Kirk Acevedo as Carver - a member of Malcolm's group and a former Engineer, who has an attitude problem and a strong hatred for apes for no apparent reason; the second human counterpart of Koba. * Jon Eyez as Foster - a member of Malcolm's group. * Enrique Murciano as Kemp - a member of Malcolm's group. * Keir O'Donnell as Finney - an ally of Dreyfus. * Kevin Rankin as McVeigh - an ally of Dreyfus. * Jocko Sims as Werner - an ally of Dreyfus. * Mustafa Harris as Officer #1 - a member of Malcolm's group who is wary and later becomes friendly with the apes. * J.D. Evermore as Sniper. * Al Vicente as Man 1. * Matt James as Man 2. * Deneen Tyler as Woman. * Lombardo Boyar as Terry - an ally of Dreyfus. * Mike Seal as Driver. * Chase Boltin as Recruit. * Michael Papajohn as Cannon-Gunner. * Thomas Rosales Jr. as Old Man. * Carol Sutton as Old Woman. * Christopher Berry as Gun-Clinching Man. * James Franco as Will Rodman - the adoptive father of Caesar, and the adoptive grandfather of Blue Eyes and Cornelius, (archive footage and photo, cameo; uncredited). Uncredited Cast * Monica Rene'e Anderson as Captured Human (uncredited) * John L. Armijo as Dreyfus' Officer (uncredited) * Jon Arthur as Armed Sentry / Dreyfus Officer (uncredited) * Blake Nelson Boyd as Human Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Joe Bravo as City Hall Colonist (uncredited) * Edward J. Clare as Prisoner (uncredited) * Duane Cothren as Armed Colony Member (uncredited). * Kurt Cotton as Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Steve D'Assis as Survivor (uncredited) * Tommy Dallace as Nero (uncredited) * Michelle DeVito as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Santana Draper as Human Colony Member (uncredited) * Neil Durr as Prisoner (uncredited) * Jazzy Ellis as Human Colony (uncredited) * Joseph Fischer as Dreyfus Man (uncredited) * Tina Gilton as City Hall Colonist (uncredited) * Geraldine Glenn as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Monica R. Harris as Human Colony (uncredited) * Alaine Huntington as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Lucky Johnson as Rationer (uncredited) * Mark Joyce as Human Colony (uncredited) * Sergio Kato as Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Angela Kerecz as Captured Human (uncredited) * Bobby Kerecz as Captured Human (uncredited) * Anthony A. Kung as Colony Member (uncredited) * Richie J. Ladner as City Hall Colonist (uncredited) * Cynthia LeBlanc as Kissing Human Colonist (uncredited) * Nicholas Leonard as Human Colony (uncredited) * John R. Mangus as Dreyfus' Officer (uncredited) * Ken Massey as Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Kevonte Mcdonald as Human (uncredited) * Mike R. Moreau as Human Survivor (Courthouse) (uncredited) * Rebekah Jean Morgan as Colony Member (uncredited) * Barack Obama as Himself (archive footage) (uncredited) * John Parsons as Human Colony Member (uncredited) * Timothy Pickles as Human Colony Member (uncredited) * Diezel Ramos as Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Gus Rhodes as Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Edwin Richardson as Human colonist (uncredited) * Ryan Daniel Rodriguez as Armed Colony Member (uncredited) * Carl Schreiber as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Connie Jo Sechrist as City Hall Colonist (uncredited) * Kerry Sims as Dreyfus Officer (uncredited) * Valerie Strecker as Dreyfus Officer (uncredited) * Jimmy Sweetwater as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Joseph Uzzell as Armed Human Colonist (uncredited) * M. Jearl Vinot as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Jason Watson as Capture Human (uncredited) * Steven Wiig as Human Colony Survivor (uncredited) * Douglas Wilcox II as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Caleb Wiley as Human Colonist (uncredited) * Timothy Wyant as Attacked First Running Colonist (uncredited) * Lynnanne Zager as Newscaster (voice) (uncredited) * Ahmed Zakzouk as Human (uncredited) Production Crew * Director ... Matt Reeves * Screenwriters ... Amanda Silver, Rick Jaffa, Scott Z. Burns, Mark Bomback * Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver * Executive Producer ... Thomas M. Hammel, Mark Bomback, Jenno Topping * Cinematography ... Michael Seresin * Production Designer ... James Chinlund * Film Editor ... William Hoy, Stan Salfas * Senior Visual Effects Supervisor ... Joe Letteri * Visual Effects Supervisor ... Dan Lemmon, Keith Miller, Erik Winquist * Music ... Michael Giacchino * Costume Designer ... Melissa Bruning * Casting ... Debra Zane * Unit Production Manager ... Wendy S. Williams Locations * San Francisco (ruins) Filming Locations * Campbell River, North Vancouver Island. * New Orleans. Film Stills Hail King Caesar.jpg|Caesar, King of the Apes, Cornelia's husband and Blue Eyes and Cornelius' father. ASC Apes2 Cornelia FacePaint v6 12 21 12 .jpg|Cornelia, Queen of the Apes, Caesar's wife and the mother of Blue Eyes and Cornelius. Cornelia Dawn.jpg|Blue Eyes, Prince of the Apes, Caesar and Cornelia's eldest son and Cornelius' older brother. Dotpota tvsss.5567e100259.original.jpg|Returning to San Francisco. SF Ruins.jpg|San Franscisco in Ruins. Aged Koba Dawn.jpg|Koba on Horseback. Dreyfus Crowd.jpg|Dreyfus gives a speech on how Caesar and his colony pose a threat on what remains of the human race. Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus, the human antagonist. Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm, Caesar's human counterpart. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg| Malcolm enters the Ape Village. Malcolm Woods.jpg|Malcolm in the forest. Woods Dawn.jpg|Muir Woods. Machine Gun Fire Dawn.jpg|Machine Gun Fire. Gary.jpg|Dreyfus near the human compound. 1396985361003-04-lm019-0350-v186-le1055.jpg|Koba and his band of followers: Grey and Stone. 1396985361002-03-rc007-0020-v248-le1163.jpg|Apes riding through the Forest. 1396985361001-02-DF-D05-00942crp.jpg|Malcolm, his son, Ellie and his men. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|Caesar and his son Blue Eyes, threaten the humans. 1396982230000-XXX-DAWN-PLANET-APES-MOV-JY-3806--63441406.JPG|Caesar, Malcolm and Koba. 1396985361005-06-ns028-0050-v122-le1083.jpg|Caesar promises Koba the apes will show their strength. 1396985361007-08-rr101-0110-v1021203.jpg|Human and Koba. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar in the ruins of San Francisco. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-2.jpg|Koba attacking the humans. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-ew-1.jpg|Caesar and Rocket looking Angry. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-01.jpg|Caesar, Koba, Rocket, Maurice and other Apes stare down at a Human. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-gary-oldman.jpg|Dreyfus and his human army at the back. movies-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-jason-clarke.jpg|Malcolm with Ellie and one of his men. Dawn-of-the-Planet-of-the-Apes-6-585x306.jpg|The Ape Army on the streets of San Fransisco. BlRkxJICQAA3n53.jpg|Malcolm on the Ruined streets of San Fransisco. dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-photo.jpg|The Ape Army led by Caesar. Malcolm w Koba & River.jpg|Malcolm with a group of apes, including Koba and Blue Eyes. Dawn 14|Carver with a gun pointing at Blue Eyes and Ash. Ellie Ape.jpg| Ellie, the human counterpart of Cornelia. Alexander Ape.jpg| Alexander, the human counterpart of Blue Eyes. Caesar & River Warpaint.png|Father and Son return from hunt. Koba sees the Apes coralling the Humans.png| Ape City. Ape Attacks Human.png|Evolved Apes vs. Humans. Koba rides Horse.png|Koba. Apes Together Strong.png| Apes! Do not want war! Apes march into San Francisco.png|Wrecked Police Cars. Apes 4.png|Trees. Malcolm warns Caesar.png|Malcolm tells Caesar to flee. Caesar remembers Will.png|Caesar remembers Will. Footage of Will and Caesar.png|Caesar watches his younger self with his late adoptive human father. Caesar's Old Home.png|Caesar in his old room. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie, Alexander and Caesar's young son. Maurice and Alexander.png|Alexander teaches Maurice. Malcolm with Apes.png|Malcolm and Blue Eyes with other evolved apes in the rain. Caesar in Ape Village.png|Caesar looks over the village. Ape Village 4.png|Ape Village at night. Caesar hears gunshot.png|Caesar awakens to the sound of gunfire. Golden Gate Bridge (PostSimianFlu).png| The Abandoned - Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar & Unknown Gorilla.png|Caesar and Luca. Caesar, Malcolm, Ellie, Alexander & Carver.png| Rediscovery of humans. Apes 1.png|Caesar in the forest. Apes 2.png|Caesar with his evolved ape followers. River, Ash & Carver.png| Muir Woods. River & Ash.png|Blue Eyes and Ash stumble across Carver. Home Family Future.png|Caesar and Blue Eyes. Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice teaches his students. Ape Village 3.png|Ape Village alerted by a gunshot. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|Caesar, his followers and horses. Ape Village 2.png|Shool Space. Ape Village.png|Early Morning in the Ape Village. Caesar jump.png| Caesar leaps at Koba. Apes in war 2.png| War Torn City. Apes in war.png| Mass Destruction. Maurice teaches the younglings.png|Maurice teaches the younger apes. Maurice chained.png| Maurice imprisoned Koba snarls.png| Koba snarling Koba finds the humans' armory.png| Koba discovers the human armory. Koba & 2 Chimpanzees.png| Koba and his followers spy on the humans. Koba in Ape Village.png| Koba listens to Caesar. Caesar signs Home.png| Caesar and Blue Eyes. Caesar & Malcolm 2.png| Malcolm and Caesar observe Caesar's infant son. Ape Village 5.png| Caesar's Home (CE) Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png| The Royal Family celebrate the birth of their newest member. Infant's birth 2.png|Cornelia after she has given birth. An injured River speaks with his father.jpg| An injured Blue Eyes speaks with Koba. Caesar meets his second son for the first time.jpg| Alternate scene: Caesar holds his newborn son for the first time. Dreyfus' lost family.jpg| Dreyfus views photos of his lost family. Go where.jpg| Caesar signs future. Malcolm in a sewer.jpg| Malcolm in a sewer? Ellie and Malcolm in bed awake.jpg|Malcolm and Ellie wake suddenly. Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|Ellie runs towards the dam. Young Alexander and his late mother.jpg|Maurice finds a photo of Alexander with his late mother. River Roars!.png|Blue Eyes stands against Carver. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|Caesar shares a moment with Cornelia and their baby son. Carver shoots Ash.jpg|Carver points gun at Blue Eyes. Screen Shot 2014-06-11 at 4.01.06 PM.png|Evolved Apes go to war. Dawn_Graffiti.jpg|Walls are covered in graffiti. Dreyfus wants the Apes dead.jpg|Dreyfus wants all the Evolved Apes wiped out. Apes in Cages.jpg|Evolved Apes in cages. Maurice in cage.jpg|Maurice and Rocket in a cage. Flames.jpg|Flames. Ape swings chains.jpg|Blue Eyes rips cage off window. Apes High Up.jpg|Evolved Apes Climbing. Caesar hugs Koba.jpg|Caesar hugs Koba. Caesar looks down.jpg| Caesar looks down at a dangling Koba. Caesar up high.jpg|Caesar up high. Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill apes.jpg|Malcolm listens to Dreyfus' plan to kill every last evolved ape. Protect my family.jpg|"This is my home!" - Caesar. Maurice is freed from cage.jpg|Maurice is freed from his cage. Apes back on the bridge.jpg|The Evolved Apes return to their original battleground; The Golden Gate Bridge. Caesar in warehouse.jpg|Caesar in a Warehouse. Malcolm asks about Will.jpg|Malcolm asks Caesar about Will. Koba issues orders.jpg|Koba issues orders during the hunt. Let them come.jpg| "War has already begun".- Caesar. Soldiers are coming.jpg|"Soldiers are coming". - Malcolm. Tanks.jpg|Tanks. Man gunfire.jpg|A man opens fire on the evolved apes. Rocket with spear.png|Rocket protects Blue Eyes and Ash. IMG 2573.PNG|Blue Eyes with a machine gun. Alexander and Maurice muck around.jpg|Alexander teaches Maurice. Caesar listens to Ellie.jpg|Caesar looks over the apes. For he knows war has begun. Alexander and Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm attempts to shield Alexander. Deer hunting.jpg|Evolved Apes hunt Deer. Dreyfus listens to Caesar.jpg|Dreyfus listens to Caesar's speech. Oh my god - Ellie.jpg|"Oh my God!" - Ellie. Koba on the move.jpg|Koba on the move. There are already on their way! - Dreyfus.jpg|"They are already on their way!" - Dreyfus. They're Apes Man!.jpg|Carver tells Malcolm off for talking to the evolved apes. Ships.jpg|A warship in a deleted scene Caesar jumps 2.png| Caesar tackles Koba. Caesar jumps.png| Caesar prepare to pounce on Koba. Koba shoots at humans.png| Koba shoots at the humans Koba with 2 machine guns.png| A bit trigger happy. Caesar falls.png| Caesar falls. River's horse stunbles.png| Blue Eyes' horse stumbles Koba jumps through fire.png| A war driven maniac. Unnamed Gorilla throws fuel can.png| Luca throwing a fuel can at the humans. Koba leads charge.png| Koba, during the battle in San Francisco. Caesar with Apes.png| Caesar confronts Koba on the human Tower. Apes in unfinished costructed tower.png| The Destroyed Tower. Go where.png| Asking Malcolm where he should go. Apes shoot at humans.png| Apes attack humans. Apes hunt humans.png| Apes attack the humans. River with gun.png|Blue Eyes finds and talks with Maurice. Apes travel through Zone 2.png| Apes travel to San Francisco. Apes travel through Golden Gate Bridge.png| Apes on the Golden Gate Bridge- again. River sheds tear.png|Blue Eyes cries after Caesar told him Koba tried to kill him. Koba with machine gun.png| Koba using a gun. Koba kills human.png|Koba kills the human with a gun. Koba amuses humans 4.png|Koba "bonding with humans". Koba amuses humans 3.png| Koba with humans Koba amuses humans 2.png|Koba relaxing with the humans. Koba amuses humans.png| Koba playing dumb. Caesar's low tolerance against Koba's defiance.png| Caesar angrily glares at Koba. Koba snarls 3.png| Koba snarling at Caesar. Caesar's anger against Koba.png| Caesar losing his patience Koba speaks.png| Koba berates Caesar for loving humans. Ape Village 6.png| Koba's group returns to the Ape Village. Maurice protects Malcolm & Alexander.png| Maurice protects Malcolm and Alexander. Koba snarls at Malcolm & Alexander.png| Koba snarling at Malcolm and Alexander. Unnamed Gorilla.png|Luca, Caesar's new fourth in command. Koba attacks bear2.png| Koba kills a bear. Koba attacks bear1.png| Koba leaping at a bear. Apes hunt.png| Koba leading the apes in the hunt. Koba warpaint.png| Koba, the main ape antagonist. Caesar's Army.png| Caesar's Ape Army. Apes do not want war!.png| Caesar issues a warning to humans. Caesar strikes.png| Caesar strikes and nearly kills Carver for trying to hurt his sons. Koba & River.png| Koba and Blue Eyes as the Ape Village burns behind them. Apes in war 3.png| Apes attack humans in San Francisco. Caesar & Maurice.png| Caesar and his best friend Maurice. Apes in unfinished costructed tower 2.png| Ape Tower. River screeches as Carver advances on his brother.png| Blue Eyes attacks Carver for trying to hurt Cornelius. River concern for his baby brother.png| Blue Eyes nervously watching his brother. River & Ash return from fishing.png| Blue Eyes and Ash in the woods. River witnesses his brother's birth.png| Blue Eyes arrives home after Cornelius' birth. Infant's birth 3.png| Cornelius' birth. River protects Infant.png| Blue Eyes protects Cornelius. Infant in supply box.png| Cornelius in a toolbox. Infant wanders.png| Cornelius, Caesar's infant son. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png| Cornelius bonds with Ellie and Alexander. Caesar, River & Infant.png| Caesar and his two sons. Behind the Scenes First BTS Dawn.jpg|First official BTS image: Andy Serkis (Caesar) chats from his horse with Jason Clarke (Malcolm). Andy BTS Dawn.jpg|Andy Serkis in action as Ape King Caesar. DOTPOTA.jpg|Toby Kebbell (Koba) is given a gun by Nick Thurston (Blue Eyes) while Lee Ross (Grey) looks on. Keri, Jason and Andy Dawn BTS.jpg|Keri (Ellie) and Jason (Malcolm) talk with Andy (Caesar). Matt and Keri BTS Dawn.jpg|Matt and Keri off camera. exclusive-dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-empire-still.jpg|Toby (Koba) and others get ready to unleash hell. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-motion-capture.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Terry Notary as Rocket. Nick River Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Nick Thurston as Blue Eyes. Dotpota-comparison-caesar-tsr.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Andy Serkis as Caesar. Dawn-apes-featurette.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Toby Kebbell as Koba. Doc Shaw as Ash.png|Motion Capture Split Screen: Doc Shaw as Ash. Karin Maurice Dawn Mocap.jpg|Motion Capture Split Screen: Karin Konoval as Maurice. Premiere Photos San Francisco World Premiere Early Publicity Images from San Diego Comic Con '13 Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg|Before the Dawn - Dawn online prequel comic. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|First Look at Caesar. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes.jpg|First teaser Poster and Title Art. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 1. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg|Pages from Before the Dawn set 2. Other Related Images Human Cast Jason Clarke Dawn.jpg|Jason Clarke as Malcolm. Keri Russell Dawn.jpg|Kerri Russell as Ellie. Gary Oldman Dawn.jpg|Gary Oldman as Dreyfus. NECA Figures Caesar-apes-726x248.jpg|First tease of NECA Caesar action figure. Completed Maurice figure.jpg|Completed Maurice action figure. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes Maurice scaled 600.jpg|Uncompleted Maurice action figures. FINAL Caesar figure.jpg|Completed Caesar action figures. Koba Action Figure.jpg|Completed Koba action figures. NECAapes-3.jpg|Apes Action Figures. NECA Dawn of the Planet of the Apes series 2.jpg|Caesar, Koba and Luca NECA action figures in the second series. Luca Action Figure.jpeg|Luca's alternative roaring head. Teasers and Book Covers Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-51ebf72075c1a.jpg|Comic-Con 2013 Dawn of the Planet of the Apes teaser. Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg|Before the Dawn. Rise Dawn Concept.jpg|Planet of the Apes Concept art book. Dawn Prequel NOT Final Cover.jpg|Movie Prequel: Firestorm. Woods Dawn.jpg|Instagram teaser. Dawn NOT final novel cover.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: The Official Film Novelization. Dawn Souvenir Magazine.jpg|Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Magazine cover. rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-and-dawn-of-planet-of-the-apes.jpg|FINAL cover for the Art of the Films book. Dawn novel official.jpg|FINAL Novel cover. 1958225 890357457646717 1307391362489249469 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Andy Serkis is Caesar. Cornelia & Caesar.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Judy Greer is Cornelia. 10401354 669737859741137 4317236378270476023 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Nick Thurston is Blue Eyes. Koba.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Toby Kebbell is Koba. Maurice.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook page: Karin Konoval is Maurice. 10456815 668233836558206 1009701100726164742 n.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Terry Notary is Rocket. Meet Ellie.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Keri Russell is Ellie. Meet Alexander.jpg|From the Ape Movies Facebook Page: Kodi Smit-McPhee is Alexander. Meet Dreyfus.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Gary Oldman is Dreyfus. Meet Malcolm.jpg|From the Apes Movies Facebook Page: Jason Clarke is Malcolm. dawn website.jpg Behind the Scenes Film Development Very soon after the release of Rise of the Planet of the Apes, speculation began on a potential sequel. Director Rupert Wyatt had many ideas already: "Caesar is a revolutionary figure who will be talked about by his fellow apes for centuries... This is just the first step in the evolution of the apes, and there's a lot more stories to tell after this. I imagine the next film will be about the all-out war between the apes and humans".Sci Fi Magazine (August 2011) "You could start this story again eight years from where we left off, the next generation of apes, those that have come from our protagonists, perhaps going in to a conflict with humans and showing real fear, in the same way as going into war for young soldiers in this day and age, telling their story. Or how apes are taking over cities, and being moved into human environments and having to interact with them and deal with things that are part of our culture and understand and evolve through them."[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/50723 Rupert Wyatt Discusses Sequel Possibilities!], by Nordling - 'Ain't It Cool' News (August 8, 2011) "The great thing is you can have the next generation of apes who have grown up within the paradise they find the end of the first film. You can have a new generation evolve who have inherited the genes, and they're the ones that are going into battle; they are the ones displaying real fear as young soldiers when they're going into battle. Think 'Full Metal Jacket'... that kind of urban environment not dissimilar to Western forces going into Baghdad. Remember when the soldiers were finding gold telephones in Hussein's home? It would be the same way that the apes would understand our species through what we've created - whether it be TV or cooking or whatever it may be." "There's so much we can do. Whereas the story of the first film plays out as a fairy tale, the next film will play out as a Shakespearean sci-fi drama where you'll have Caesar as the leader of this revolution, but Koba would be the one leading his own troops wanting to wipe out humans in a genocide. But Caesar is more conflicted, and maybe Caesar needs Koba's assistance in terms of the conflict. And Maurice is his advisor and he's telling him to combine forces. Caesar needs the allegiance of the two, although he doesn't believe in what Koba believes in, which is complete genocide." "You could always portray the human face through that of a resistance leader or the guy who is trying to find a cure for the virus killing humans. Maybe it's a little bit like 12 Monkeys, where every human has gone underground to avoid the virus, and when they come up to the surface they're wearing gas masks. In a way, that would de-humanize them and would make us really follow the apes. That's what interests me. This shouldn't be apes as our enemy, this should be about the idea of a whole new civilization coming into being. With the beauty of modern cinema, we, the audience, have an opportunity to witness that."[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/apecentral/news/?a=43720 Director Rupert Wyatt on the Film, Its Themes & The Sequel], by Ed Gross - ComicBookMovie.com (August 5, 2011) In April 2012, Fox's Tom Rothman announced that Rupert Wyatt and Andy Serkis were committed to a sequel, which "will be a summer '14 movie." "We've got to have a great script. Because now, having made that good a movie, we better make the next one better." "I think one of the big questions they're wrestling with now, which is kind of the fun, is how far forward do we skip? When does it start? Does it start the next day? The next year? Does it start in 10 years? Does it start in 50 years?" [http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1684002/planet-of-the-apes-sequel-summer-2014.jhtml Planet Of The Apes Sequel Rising In Summer 2014], by Eric Ditzian and Josh Horowitz - MTV News (April 27 2012) In May 2012, Scott Z. Burns (writer of Steven Soderbergh’s Contagion) took over from Amanda Silver & Rick Jaffa as scriptwriter for the sequel.'' 'Contagion' Writer Tapped to Pen 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' sequel'', by Borys Kit - The Hollywood Reporter (May 15 2012) Soon after, it was announced that the sequel would be titled Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, with a provisional release date of 23 May 2014,[http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Rise-Planet-Apes-Sequel-Gets-Title-2014-Release-Date-31190.html Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes Sequel Gets Title, 2014 Release Date], by Sean O'Connell - Cinema Blend (May 31 2012) but by October Matt Reeves (Let Me In) had replaced Wyatt as director of the project, using the existing script by Silver and Jaffa. Later in October, Mark Bomback was hired to rework the script, having already done some uncredited work on Silver and Jaffa’s script for Rise of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/scott-z-burns-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/166510/ Scott Z. Burns to write 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes' Sequel], by Matt Currie - Collider.com (May 15th, 2012)[http://collider.com/matt-reeves-rise-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-2-sequel/199193/ Matt Reeves to direct 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 1st, 2012)''The Wolverine scribe Mark Bomback to rewrite 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' '', by Adam Chitwood - Collider.com (October 18th, 2012) At the end of 2012, James Franco revealed, ''"I was going to be a small part of the next one. There was a moment when Rupert Wyatt was going to direct the second one. A lot of the human characters that were in the first movie were dead in the sequel that Rupert was going to direct. But there was one scene, between Caesar and my character, maybe even just like on a video that was left behind, but then a lot of things happened, like Tom Rothman, who was a big part of the first movie, left. Now Rupert's not a part of it so I don't know. My guess is I won't be in it. Nobody's talked to me since Rupert left".[http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1699006/james-franco-lindsay-lohan-rem-blue-video.jhtml James Franco Reveals Untold Story Behind Lindsay Lohan R.E.M. Video], by Josh Horowitz - MTV (December 17 2012) February and March brought news that the cast would include Gary Oldman as human leader Dreyfus, Judy Greer (13 Going On 30) as Cornelia, Jason Clarke (Zero Dark Thirty), Kodi Smit-McPhee and Keri Russell (Matt Reeves' and J. J. Abrams' Felicity and Abrams' Mission: Impossible 3). The plot would take place 15 years after "Rise" and deal with two groups: "One focus is on the group of human scientists who are struggling to survive alone in San Francisco. Another aspect of the story is the struggle of intelligent ape Caesar...to maintain dominance over his kingdom".[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/zero-dark-actor-jason-clarke-421981 Jason Clarke to Star in 'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes' ''], by Borys Kit - 'The Hollywood Reporter' (19 February 2013) Filming The first quarter of shooting was scheduled to begin on April 2nd 2013 at the Campbell River area on North Vancouver Island - chosen for its similarity to the locations depicted in the film, the forests, and the variety of landscapes - before moving to New Orleans from May 1st to July 14th.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36ESwHuKP-8 ''Campbell River gets ready for ape invasion], by CTV News (March 20, 2013) Special Effects This movie, featuring even more apes will again use CGI technology to animate the apes. However this time around the team has chosen to hire acrobats instead of just stuntmen who were used in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Dawn even boasts Cirque du Soleil performers as members of their cast. “Instead of a VFX (visual effects) guy trying to make up what it would be like for a chimpanzee to fly from limb to limb, now we have guys that can actually jump the 20 feet,” producer Dylan Clark says. The cast of Dawn features a much larger cast of apes then it's predecessor Rise. Dylan Clark again spoke about thier endevours with this technology saying “We want the chimpanzees to act and look and be photorealistic, We want this movie to feel real. If we pull this off, it’ll be supercool.” Read more at http://www.popsci.com/article/science/real-life-science-behind-summers-most-outrageous-sci-fi-movies Setting & Continuity The official 20th Century Fox / Chernin Entertainment website for the movie states "TIME SINCE HUMAN AND APE CONTACT: 10 YEARS. CURRENT YEAR: 2026." This would place the events of Rise in 2008 (Caesar's birth) to 2016 (the Ape Rebellion). * See Planet of the Apes - Chernin Entertainment for a complete exploration of the date setting for the Chernin Entertainment film trilogy and possible connections to other Planet of the Apes film continuities. Promotion Upon hitting the home stretch before the film is released, 20th Century Fox has been busy in promoting the film. They have released trailers, TV, spots, posters, featurettes, gifs on their Tumblr page, and small images on their Facebook and Twitter pages. Trailers They released a teaser trailer on December 18th, 2013 thus raising the hype. Then on May 8th, 2014 they released another trailer featuring more of the film. TV Spots The first TV Spot was featured during the Walking Dead season finale on March 30th, 2014. This TV Spot has been named "Intense". They later released yet another TV Spot. This TV Spot is titled "War Has Begun". On March 28th they released the TV spot "prepare". Posters Upon the release of the teaser trailer, four character posters of Caesar, Koba, Rocket and Luca were released. A couple of months later a poster of Caesar and his infant son was released. A sixth poster of Caesar and his army was later released. Poster-caesar portal 01.jpg|Andy Serkis as Caesar, King of the Apes. Off Koba.jpg|Toby Kebbell as Koba. Off Rocket?.jpg|Terry Notary as Rocket. Off Maurice.jpg|Scott Lang as Luca. Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|Caesar holds Cornelius. Dawn Rises Poster.jpg|Alternative International Poster. Floor.jpg|Caesar leads his army. Visits San Diego Comic Con 2013 Members of the cast and crew visited San Diego Comic Con '13 to promote the upcoming movie. Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes - Comic-Con Press Conference Part 1 Websites There have been two websites to promote this movie there has been the Dawn of Apes website and the fictional OPHA website. Dawn of Apes This website gives you insight into the universe of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes ands shows the struggles endured by humanity and the rise of the ape colony. It can be found at dawnofapes.com. It features the film's trailers, posters and the Comic Con '13 released webcomic, Before the Dawn. Comics-before-the-dawn.jpg Dawnoftheplanetoftheapes-beforethedawn-panel-full.jpg Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-comic-610x378.jpg OPHA Website The OPHA website was launched the day director Matt Reeves, producer Dylan Clark and actors, Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke and Keri Russell attended the 2013 Comic Con International convention in San Diego. The website is fictional and shows just how quickly the Simian Flu Pandemic has spread throughout the world. The website contains a fictional twitter feed, a chart display where the Simian Flu has struck as well as a symptoms and ways to prevent the spread of the disease. Visit the site at: http://www.simianflu.com/ More The movie comes closer to opening day, everyday there is something added to the film official Facebook page. Three such promotions include the three video seen below of the deterioration of London, New York and of course the film's setting, San Francisco. Other media that add excess promotion include the film's magazine that includes interviews with the cast and crew, exclusive first looks at the new characters and more. Building a Better Ape Featurette The production team released a short documentary detailing how they improved the Ape costume mechanics for the sequel, the likes of which can be viewed below. Crew Interviews Notes * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes will be novelized in June 2014 by author Alex Irvine. It will also have an official movie prequel written by Greg Keyes. This was mistaken as Dawn's prequel film Rise. The Prequel Novel will be out on the 27th May, 2014 with the eBook edition to be released June 3rd and the film's novelization will follow in July of the same, prior to the film's release. There will also be a book released on the concept art released for both Dawn and Rise. * Due to Paul Walker's death during the production of Fast and Furious 7, Dawn's release date has been pushed forward to July 11 to fill the absence release space. * James Franco's character Will Rodman will make a cameo in the film despite having died during the virus outbreak. Footage from Rise is to be used in some way as a flashback of sorts to give closure to Caesar to his adoptive father's death. Please note: James Franco had no involvement in the film and had no knowledge of the cameo so it can assumed that the cameo will be uncredited. * This is the only Planet of the Apes film to be shot in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio. The films before Dawn were shot in 2.35:1. More height was needed for this film because of scenes with the apes on horses and the fight on the tower in the climax. External Links * * References es:El amanecer del planeta de los simios Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Human-Ape War